


Fresh Does The Four Knuckle Shuffle

by Serving_Nightmares



Series: Serv's Sanscest Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also never written smut, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), I've never written for Fresh before, It's pretty Fresh-centric but Error is the focus of his desires so, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, so tell me how i did, this was for kinktober 2020 but I got embarrassed and never finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serving_Nightmares/pseuds/Serving_Nightmares
Summary: Kinktober Prompt 01: Masturbation/Solo"He was alone, he had time, and he was bored. Might as well try new things, right?"In which I write close to 2k words on Fresh figuring out how to masturbate.Note: Fresh in my fics will commonly be using he/they pronouns and male genitalia.
Relationships: Error/Fresh, ErrorFresh, Fresherror, Sans/Sans (Undertale), frerror
Series: Serv's Sanscest Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120346
Kudos: 27





	Fresh Does The Four Knuckle Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Also apparently 'the four knuckle shuffle' is another term for jerking it so of course, I had to give Fresh's fic title the worst thing to call masturbation.

Fresh has his face hidden in his knees as he sits on an abandoned AU's Sans' bed. It was one of the AU's that Error had tried to destroy but Ink chased him off before he could. Too late to save the monsters of the AU but just in time to stop him from decimating the whole place. Ink had yet to come back and restore the AU to its former glory so Fresh was taking advantage of that and resting there. 

Fresh's current problem was that he was bored and frustrated because of it. With his artificial soul and body came new emotions and experiences because of them and Fresh decided he didn't like boredom all that much. He hummed to himself, thinking of what he could do to entertain himself. 

He thought back to a conversation he had with Swap the other day.

He had gone to Underswap with a purpose and that purpose was to ask his rad broseph, Swap, a question. Now, said question might be slightly unrad, but he was curious! And his new curiosity couldn't be tamed! 

He fresh poofed into the living room in front of Swap's brother, Stretch, who was asleep on the couch and didn't notice him. He rolled on his heelies into the kitchen since that was most likely where Swap was at that time of day. 

"Hey, BroSwap! You in here? I need ya help with somethin'," Fresh announced himself, looking in and seeing he was right to think was Swap was here. 

"Oh! Hello, Fresh! I'm quite busy right now but I can spare a minute or two to talk with a friend!" Swap did look like he had his hands full. There was water boiling on the stove and tons of ingredients that had yet to be prepared set out on the counter. 

"If you need help, just ask! We can multitask," he offered, giving him a smile. 

"That would be wonderful! Come over here, I'll show you where to start and you can tell me what you need help with." 

His glasses changed to 'CO_OL' as he pushed the sleeves of his multi-colored jacket up and walked over to Swap. They settled into their tasks soon enough and Fresh felt the opportunity to talk present itself, but he felt himself grow tense as he realized he didn't know where to start. 

"Fresh, you came here because-" 

"What is sex?" Fresh cringed as he heard Swap drop whatever he was holding onto the floor with a 'thunk!' "Er, well, the specifics of it?" Peaking over at him revealed that Swap's eye lights had disappeared and he looked horrified. "Or not-" Swap cleared his throat before Fresh could do damage control on the conversation. 

"I am...fine to answer this question, I just wasn't expecting it!" He breathed a few times and the blue flush on his face toned down. "I realize that as a parasite, you produced asexually, yes? But now with your own body…" He gestured at Fresh, which prompted him to nod.

"I know this is an...unrad topic to be discussing with ya, but you'd be a real pal and if you'd help me get my facts straight." Fresh felt a strange heat in his cheekbones and realized he may have been blushing. Which was...new. Swap sighed and jumped right into the explanation, trying his best to cover as many topics he could in the short conversation. 

At one point, Stretch walked in and Swap yelled, "Papy! Remember when I taught you about the birds and the bees? Would you please assist me in teaching Fresh here-" to which Stretch immediately walked right back out, leaving a scowling Swap and a flustered Fresh. 

The conversation ended with Swap seriously suggesting that Fresh figure himself out first before actually having any sexual encounters with anyone. Which brought up the topic of masturbation and how to do it. 

Now… Fresh was contemplating what to do. He still felt himself fluster thinking about topics like this but Swap insisted that it wasn't sinful or shameful but instead very normal. He was alone, he had time, and he was bored. Might as well try new things, right?

He looked around the room to make sure he was alone even though he knew no one could be in this AU. At least until Ink showed up… he really didn't want Ink to show up right now.

He laid down on the bed and settled on the decision to try this at least once. His legs were still bent at the knees as he looked down at his covered pelvis. That's where he said it would be, right?

He tried remembering what Swap told him about summoning ecto-genitalia.   
"You have to stimulate your body into an aroused state with either touches or thoughts! Then an ecto-something will summon based on instinct or whatever you feel suits you best." 

He brought his hand down to the rim of his pants and hesitated before reaching his hand in. He touched in random spots and places with gentle pokes for a few minutes before realizing he wasn't doing it right and tried to remember if Swap had told him anything else. 

He shook his head, frantically. He didn't want to think about Swap while doing this! That would be crossing a line for him. He would just have to figure it out on his own-

Whatever train of thought he had was lost as his breath caught in his throat, feeling a spark of something as he slid his fingers across one of his iliac crests. Repeating the action brought the same feeling again, a small shock of heat and a nice feeling he wanted to happen again. He used his hand to rub the area, pressing harder as he realized it made the feeling increase. He opened his mouth as his breathing increased and he felt his magic begin to summon under his hands. 

He made a sharp embarrassing noise as he felt it snap into place and jerked his hand out of his pants. Looking down, he could see his pants tented with a purple glow. He realized his face was probably flushed with the same color. Tentatively, he stuck his hand back down and poked it. Lifting the rim of his pants up with his other hand allowed him to have a better view of what he was touching. 

He recognized it as the male genitalia, a dick! He examined it and tried to think of what to do. He moved the hand that was in his head to rub at the tip of it like he had his iliac crest and gasped as he felt the pleasurable feeling from before. He dragged his fingers down past the tip and realized all of it felt good. He switched from just touching the front with his fingers to grabbing it. He squeezed the base of it a few times and sighed as he started to slide his hand up and down the shaft. 

He realized he had closed his eyes at some point, reveling in the feeling of his hand gliding up and down and the feeling it gave him. He was new to feeling but this one was good. It started to feel rough after a moment, the painful tugging taking away from the experience. He paused and opened one eye to look down again. He summoned his many multi-colored tongues and brought his hand up to them, licking his palm to coat it in a thin layer of saliva, figuring it would help. He started stroking again, the feeling from before even more pleasurable. The mixing of his saliva and the precum from his tip made the glide easier and soon he felt his hips buck up into the hand for more contact. He felt good so he didn't see any reason to stop.

He found a reason to stop when he recognized the sound of a portal breaching the code of the universe he was in and someone entering it. It didn't sound like how Ink made portals but he could make out the telltale echo of static and glitching as code was separated to make way for the portal. Which meant it was Error. 

He panicked and sat up, his hand still down his pants. He was so close, he didn't want Error to stop him now! He sped up the pace with his strokes and covered his mouth with his other hand. Error could tell when there was someone in a universe just by reading their code. He would most likely be coming to destroy him assuming he was a Sans. He could imagine how surprised Error would be to see him like this- 

He shouldn't be thinking about Error! He definitely didn't want Error to walk in and see him like this, he told himself.

An uncontrolled sound escaped his mouth, a whimper. As much as he told himself he didn't want Error to find him, the thought made his cheekbones heat up and sent shivers down his spine. The idea of being caught by Error should feel wrong. That should feel shameful out of all of this. Error was his friend now, since he could reciprocate, he shouldn't feel like this about a friend. He especially shouldn't feel even better thinking about him with his hand on his dick. 

He heard the door of the house squeak open. Error probably thought he was creeping up on the Sans of this universe, getting ready to scare him before he destroyed him. As if Error could scare him, the thought made Fresh chuckle before that was choked off with a moan. He hoped Error wouldn't decide to walk faster to reach the room he was in. 

He felt the pleasure coiling in his lower body and his feet curl as he jerked his hand one final time. He bit the hand covering his mouth as he groaned loudly and felt the heat peek and burst into his hand. 

He panted and wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. He looked at the hand near his lower body, covered in a white viscous fluid he assumed was cum. He wiped his hand on the sheet and stood up on wobbly legs. 

He had to leave.

He could do more research later. With or without Error around.

**Author's Note:**

> [End Note: After creating his own portal, he got a safe distance away and breathed heavily to calm down. He hadn't realized it but his shades had been changed to 'ERR_OR' for quite a while.]


End file.
